poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Professors' New Adventure!/Transcript
The is a transcript of The Professors' New Adventure in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (The Episode begins) (We see Lillie open her dairy while Snowy is seen sleeping in her bed as she writes on her dairy) *'Lillie:' *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Professors' New Adventures! *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Emerl:' What's the matter? Are you still thinking about Solgaleo and Mothra too? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: You mean you're getting married Burnett. *'Tai Kamiya:' That's great! Congratulations! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: We're gotta make a wedding plan. *Thomas H. Norstein: Good idea Ash! *Sid: Amazing idea! *'Sakura Avalon:' I've been looking forward to it. Right guys? *(Sakura's Pokemon team agrees) *'Madison Taylor:' I'll go get my camera. *- *Alex the Lion: Surprise! *Ash Ketchum: Alex! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(As Gladion leaves to go take on the island challenge, he looks over and sees Goku looking down at him on top of a cliff. Goku flies down to Gladion and they share each other a smile.) *'Gladion': You were right all along. He is something special and is someone I can trust. From now on, I will start trusting and believing in him just like everyone else around him. *'Goku': Thanks. Hey, I heard that you're taking the island challenge. But don't you want to say congratulations to Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet before you leave? *'Gladion': Don't worry about it. I've told Ash to tell them that for me. I'm just glad my mother and sister are safe and that's all that matters to me. *'Goku': Hmm... Well, good luck in the island challenge, Gladion. We'll be hearing from you. Especially Lillie. *'Gladion': Thanks. See ya. (leaves) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Mark EVO pushed Emerl) *'Mark EVO:' I can't believe you guys! *'Emerl:' What's the matter with you? *'Mark EVO:' I'll tell you guys what's the matter, We leave Philmac behind the Ultra Space where there's no possible way for him to return from! *'N.A.N.O.:' He was trying to kill Lusamine and us! He deserve it! *Emerl: N.A.N.O has a point Mark EVO he almost kill us *Mark EVO: I don't care! Leaving him in the Ultra Space is a bad idea!! *G-merl: Mark that's not nice *Mark EVO: Not nice?! NOT NICE?! *(Mark grabs G-merl and swinging him around.) *N.A.N.O: Mark stop it! *Mark EVO: (Deep breath) Fine.... *(Mark puts G-merl down.) *G-merl: (Dizzy) Too much spinning. *Sonic: Don't worry Emerl Mark EVO he just got steamed,but he'll cool down. *(Mark throws a soda can at Sonic's head.) *Sonic: What was that for? *(Mark walks away pouting.) *Emerl: We better leave him alone for now. *- *- *(Let's Only Think About Love Song starts) *Universe *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Wake up Professor. *King Juilian: Wake up Professor Kukui. Rise and shining. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(the song ends) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Vegeta': (threatens Faba with a ki blast) Don't ever torment Lillie and her family again! *N.A.N.O.: Yeah! *'Mark EVO:' Good one, Vegeta. But if you do the same on Philmac, I'll seriously kick your butt...! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Mark EVO:' (being serious) I know that we beat the Ultra Beasts, saved Lusamine and Spike and Solgaleo is free. But I'm gonna ask you guys one last time, what are you gonna do about Philmac... If we see him again? *'Ash Ketchum:' If we see him again, we must figure out a way to make him come back to us. *'Mark EVO:' And if he refuses? *'N.A.N.O.:' Then I guess we have no choice. *'Mark EVO:' What do you mean? *G-merl: We'll tell you later. *Emerl: Yeah,but for now let's have a party. *- *- *- *(Then the heroes looks up to see Solgaleo and Mothra flying in the sky) *Ash Ketchum: Mothra! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Ash,Pooh,Emerl,and their friends are reunited Alex,his friends,and his family and joining our heroes in Alola journey. *(Unknown to Ash and all of the heroes, a mysterious purple being is shown flying through the Ultra Wormhole. Goku senses the purple being's energy and looks in the sky in confusion.) *'Goku': Huh? (thinking to himself) What's that strange power I sense? (The episode ends)